Trust
by Katelyn Peronell
Summary: [PUT ON HIATUS] Hi! I don't know if people still know Teen Titans but I'm still writing this love story about Robin x OC. It's so hard to find a good Robin x OC story. All that I've found was a few and the rest was him and Starfire. (No offence intended). So anyway, yeah... Enjoy! :D
1. Apprentice

(Sorry but the girl in the picture wasn't supposed to have blond hair so just imagine her having black hair. I'm sorry if it's not edited. It's because I do not know how to photoshop. I know, I live a sad life XD ANYWAY, on with the story! :D)

"Pathetic. Do it again!" My father, Slade, shouted at me. I have been doing triple back flip kicks for the past 8 hours and I still haven't gotten the hang of it. But I still got up and positioned myself for the next back flip. My dad may seem like a creepy guy, always hiding in the shadows and wearing that creepy mask but he's not that bad once you get to know him. Well... To me at least. He's training me really hard because he has a new enemy.

The Teen Titans.

He even hired this team of weirdoes call the "H.I.V.E". And their butts have been kicked miserably. And he told me that he might be sending me to give them a threat or at least mess with them. But my dad thinks that I'm not strong enough for them. So, he's be training me non-stop 24/7. But now with all that training, I am finally able to land on my feet after doing triple back flips each with an extremely powerful kick each time.

"Excellent... I think you are ready for the Teen Titans. You are to challenge them in 2 days. Rest up as much as possible so you won't be weak and fatigue when you fight them." he said.

"Yes, father." I said then headed back to my room. I was about to change when I heard a really loud explosion. _Someone must've broken into father's lair. Hmph. None other than Teen Titans, _I thought to myself. I fixed my gear then ran over to where the battle cries where coming from.

"Hurry now, Titans. Time is running out." I heard my father say. Then, there was another explosion.

"Actually, we just went into overtime." another male voice said.

"Robin... Welcome. I've been expecting you for some time. I was beginning to wonder if cinder block was too much of a challenge for you. Looking for this?" he asked as he held the fake trigger for the fake detinator (is that how you spell it?).

"Well, here it is. If you want it, come and take it." he said as he placed it on the floor and took a few steps back. The two of them had a short staring contest then this "Robin" guy charges with his animalistic battle cry. Then, the battle commenced. But unfortunately, Robin was losing.

"Good, but not perfect." my dad said. _He never says that to me..._ I thought to myself as Robin fell to the ground. Then, he got up and my dad let him win for once. Then, he picked up the fake trigger.

"It's over, Slade." Robin said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"On the contrary, Robin," my dad said. Then, the fake trigger was destroyed in an instant. "This is only the beginning." he continued.

"Where's the real trigger?!" Robin asked.

"Trigger? There is not trigger. For there is no detinator." he replied. Robin's eyes widen in shock. "The detinator was just mere bait so I can implant the nanoscopic probes that will destroy your friends from the inside-out with just one push of a button." he said as he produced a small trigger from his sleeve.

"You can't control them, no matter what your threat is. They'll never obey you." Robin said.

"This isn't about your friends, Robin. It's about you. It's always about you." he said as he started to circle around Robin. "Sending trouble your way, leaving cryptic clues for you to unravel. I was testing you. For some time now, I've been searching for an apprentice. Someone to follow in my footsteps. And I have chosen you. Congratulations." he ended. I burned with envy. Wanting to kill this Robin person so bad for taking my place in my father's heart.

"No way would I ever work for you, Slade!" he shouted. Then, my dad threatened him by placing his thumb on the tiny little trigger.

"If you join me, if you swear to serve me, if you never speak to your friends again, I will allow them to live. But, if you disobey even the smallest request, I will alienate them. And I'll make you watch. So, do we have a deal?" Slade asked with a sly voice.

Of course Robin had to agree to this condition since he cared about his friends so much. Then, father took him to his new uniform. But the communicator on his belt was still activated and I heard the voice of a girl, asking and asking Robin to respond.

"You start tomorrow night. Krystal," he called out to me. I took a deep breath then stepped out of the shadows. "Yes, father?" I asked him.

"Please show Robin the ropes around here. And please, no fights." he said as he walked into the shadows. "Yes, father." I replied.

"Slade is your... Dad...?" Robin asked me cluelessly with a confused face.

"Yes. Now follow me. I shall brief you on your mission tomorrow." I said, motioning for him to follow me. He ran after me as we both disappeared into the darkness.


	2. Worthless

Krystal's P.O.V

"For your first mission, you have to steal the thermal blaster in the containment facility at the edge of town. And if your friends appear... _**Do not hold back**_." I said with the most persuasive tone I could use. I escorted him to the weapon/training room then picked out just the right weapons for him to use. I examined each one then went over to him and strapped the weapons on every part of his body (oh, you know what I meant :P).

"So your name is Krystal?" he asked, trying to break the silence between us.

"Yes."

"How old are you?"

"... 13"

"Do you know how to fight?"

"Yes."

"Does Slade, well, on your case, your dad, tell you about his plots?"

"Yes. And don't think that your getting any information from me. Now, if we're going to play 30 questions, let me ask you some questions." I said, starting to irritated.

"Who was that girl talking in your communicator?"

"One of my comrades."

"And her name is...?"

"Starfire."

"And this Starfire person, is she your girlfriend or something?"

"Well, yes. Wait no! Ugh.. I just don't know."

I finished hiding the weapons in his uniform then fixed the misplaced plates of armor on his arms and legs.

"You leave at 9 pm sharp tomorrow." I said as I disappeared into the shadows.

*~The Following Night~*

Robin just returned from his mission and he was successfully able to retrieve the thermal blaster. As always, I hid in the shadows to listen to their conversation.

"Nicely done, Robin. You truly are the perfect apprentice." said my dad, hiding in the shadows.

"This deal can't last forever, Slade." Robin said with anger in his voice.

"Oh, it surly can. And most probably will. The probes are shrunken down to molecular size and it probably won't be detected for years. Or even decades." my dad said as the gigantic TV monitors turn on. "That is unless you disobey me. Then with a push of a button, I will be able to annihilate them in an instant.

"Sooner or later you'll let your guard down. And in the instant they're out of danger, I'll make you pay." said Robin.

"That sounds like a threat, Robin. Quite a good threat, I might add." he said. "Betrayal, destruction, revenge... We really do think alike." said Slade. Robin burned with fury. Then, he lifted his fist and tried to punch my father in the face. My dad countered his attack with ease.

"I sensed the adrenaline and the thrill in you, Robin. You're gonna keep stealing. And you're gonna keep feeling this thrill. And I know that someday, you will be able to see things my way." he said as he placed the thermal blaster on Robin's wrist. "Who knows? I might even become like a father to you." he continued. Robin put on a brave face as my dad continued on with his work.

"I already have a father..." I heard him (barely) mumble. Then, he made his way to his quarters.

"Well... It seems that he really does hate me." said my dad.

"Because you don't need him to be your apprentice, father! You have me and I know that I have been trained by the very best!" I said, stepping out of the shadows.

"Nonsense! He is the perfect apprentice. And shall be a wonderful ruler such as myself. He is the rightful person to follow in my footsteps." he said. And by hearing this, anger, jealousy and hate ran through me. I was truly hurt and offended. And the worst part was that those words came from my own father.

"How about me!? I'm your own daughter! I'm your own flesh and blood! You raised me in your image! I'm the spitting image of you!" I shouted back at him.

"You are nothing like me and you will never disrespect me like that EVER again! Understood?!" he shouted. His voice boomed against the walls. I bet even Robin heard that. My eyes started to sting and tears threatened to fall. I ran to my room, hiding my face from all humanity. I think I even bumped into Robin, I'm not sure 'cuz I can't see through my tears. And once I reached my room, I slammed the door shut and locked it. I can't remember the last time I cried this hard. I was never allowed to cry like this when I was training with my dad. He said that it's a sign of weakness. My breathing was unsteady and my body became weak. I collapsed on the floor but I still tried to calm my breathing. My vision was fogging and my eye lids were getting heavier by the second. Then, everything went black.

*~The Next Day~*

I woke up to hear the sound of continuous explosions and the battle cries of Robin, my dad and some other people that I don't know. I tried to stand up but an excruciating pain ran through the back of my neck. I couldn't get up to help my dad in battle. I remembered what happened yesterday but he's still my dad and I still love him no matter what he does or says to me. But now, I am really of no use to him. He's getting his butt kicked by his arch nemesis while I lie down here on my bed room floor, not doing anything to save him.

(Just in case you guys wanna know why I can't stand up and the back of my neck is hurting, it's because I'm having a severe case of high blood. And yes, it really happens in real life and I have experienced it before. Not a very good feeling... )


	3. The Options

Krystal's P.O.V

I tried everything just to get up but the pain in the back of my neck kept me immobilized. But just when I was about to give up, the hide-out self-destruct siren was activated. The explosions died down and was replaced by slight ground trembling. Then, a question popped in my head. 

_**'Was he defeated?!'**_

Then, I finally got the energy to stand on all four's. But the ground shook harder and it made me fall down again. Then, my door suddenly burst open. Then, Robin appeared from the smoke, picked me up then ran out with the other titans. Then, we all headed back to Titans' Tower.

*~At Titans' Tower~*

I woke up in a dark room lying down on a soft and comfortable hospital bed. And I heard beeping coming from the heart rate monitor. "How can you just recklessly bring Slade's daughter here to Titans' Tower?!" I heard the same female voice that I heard from Robin's communicator. That Starfire girl. She was arguing with someone... But who?

"I don't even know the answer to that myself! But since she's the daughter of Slade, maybe we can get some information out of her. She could be of good use." I heard Robin say. I got furious then ripped off the wires that were connected to me. and headed for the window.

"I can't find her heart rate!" I heard a deep voice shout from outside. I tried to ignore it then looked out the window to see how high I was from the ground. But unfortunately, I was up terribly far from the ground plus, there were sharp and pointy rocks at the bottom and I was pretty sure that the ocean was on high tide.

"Stop!" a half-man-half-robot guy shouted as he grabbed my arm. I tried to break free from his strong grip but then, a green skin-colored guy grabbed my other arm then the both of them strapped me back on the bed.

"We're not going to hurt you! Just relax! Your body is still weak and too much physical activity can put great stress on your brain and body!" said the half 'n' half guy.

"Let me go! No one tells me what to do! I am not going to be used a second time!" I shouted at them.

"We're not going to hurt or use you! Just chillax!" the green colored guy said.

"No one's gonna use you anymore. You're free to make your own decisions here in Titans' Tower... Krystal." Robin said. I was surprised when he called my name. Then, I finally calmed down a bit.

"Where is my fa- Slade...?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"He got away." said a girl with a blue coat and hood on.

"Alright, Krystal. I'm gonna give you two choices. First, we get information on Slade the hard way without holding back and you become our prisoner for life or second, we get information without hurting you, you earn our trust and friendship and, you... Can become a Teen Titan." Robin said. All of the other teen titans had shocked faces. Their eyes went wide and their mouths dropped to the floor. I try my best to smirk.

"And What's in it for me if I become a Teen Titan?" I asked.

"If you become a Teen Titan, we'll treat you way better that Slade ever did, tenfold." Robin said. "But there's more to it than material possessions..." he paused.

"Oooo, There's more? And what might that be?" I said sarcastically.

"You'll have something that not even Slade can give you... You'll have friends." he said, erasing his face of all emotion. My eyes slightly widen in shock. Friends... How great would that be? I mean, I never even had a real father who loved me.

"So... What'll it be?" he asked. I paused. I thought about it really hard. An immediate group of friends that will love and trust me just the way I am? Or my good-for-nothing father that never really loved me but used me as a pawn for his diabolical plans? Well... When you put it that way, I guess the answer was pretty obvious...

"We'll give you three days to decide. But for now, you are put on high surveillance here in the TT infirmary." he said as he started walking towards the door. The others followed him out the door... And I was left alone in a dark infirmary with nothing but the wind to keep me company. At least I'm surrounded by peace so I can think.

Robin's P.O.V

"Dude, are you sure she's not evil like Slade?" Beast Boy asked me as he sat down on the sofa as started watching TV.

"No one is born evil, Beast Boy. They become evil depending on how they're raised. And besides... She may look evil on the outside. But I sense something... Something deep inside her that is confused and misguided." I said.

"I suppose Robin is right. Slade betrayed her trust. And now, she is lost and confused on which path she is to take now..." Starfire said with a hint of compassion in her voice.

"And besides, before you guys came to save me, Slade and Krystal had an argument. She was jealous of me because Slade kept praising me as the perfect apprentice. And I remember him shouting, 'You are nothing like me' and all that." I explained to them.

"But she's his own skin and flesh! How come she didn't become Slade's surpasser?" asked Cyborg.

"I don't know with Slade. But whatever the reason, this just goes to prove that she's not evil. Understood?" I asked.

"Agreed." everyone said at the same time.

"Alright. Everyone is dismissed." I said as I headed back to my room.


	4. The Choice

Krystal's P.O.V

It's been two days ever since I was brought to the Titans' Tower and held captive. My body was able to function properly on its own so they finally removed the IVs and the other wires and tubes that were connected to my body. But tomorrow, they're gonna ask me for my choice. And If I don't decide, they're gonna make the choice for me... Whether I like it or not. I really have to think of my answer as soon as possible...

_'I thought I was able to make my own decisions here...' _ I mentally sighed as I stared at the clouds in the beautiful star-filled night sky. I stood up carefully then stuck my head out the window. I looked up then started climbing up the Titans' Tower, heading for the roof.

"Now this is more like it... At least I can think better with some fresh air..." I mumbled to myself. I can't believe that I haven't decided yet. Even after three days and the answer is so clear and it's right in front of me. But there are so many possibilities! Geez... I don't even know what to do anymore...

"What are you doing here?" asked a familiar voice.

"How did you know I was gone?" I asked.

"Late night check on you." he said as he took a seat beside me at the edge of the roof.

"Now answer me. What are you doing here on the roof?" he asked me again.

"I haven't decided yet. And I need to think of an answer before tomorrow. Looking at the night sky just helps me think." I explained. Hm... This is strange... Why am I being so open with him...?

"Isn't the answer already obvious?" he asked.

I chuckle. "Follow my lead." I said as I lifted my head and closed my eyes, thinking of a tune.

"Good little boy, always picking a fight with me. You know that I'm bad, but your spending the night with me. What do you want from my world, your a good little boy~." I sang. Then, I started singing the background tune.

"Bad little girl, that's what your acting like. I really don't buy that your that kind of girl. And if you are, why do you want to hang out with me?" he continued with a slight blush on his cheek. I smirked.

"Don't you know I'm a villain? Every night I'm out killin', sendin' everyone runnin' like children. I know why you're mad at me, I've got demon eyes, looking right through your anatomy. Looking into your deepest fears. Robin, I'm not from here, And it's not you whom I fear. To me you're clear, transparent. You got a thing for me, boy. It's apparent." I continued singing with a smirk.

"N-no I don't!" he shouted as he face flushed a deep rose red. I smirked.

"You're not so bad, you know." he said.

"Not so bad? I'm the daughter of your arch enemy. And future surpasser of Slade. It's not something I have to try. You on the other hand..." I said to him.

"I'm not trying to be bad. I'm hanging out with you because you're my... friend." he said.

"What, like those pathetic wimps on your team?" I asked with a cocky tone.

"Don't call them that!" he said angrily then, he shoved me with his shoulder.

"Oh, no~!" I said sarcastically at I stood up. Then, I punched him on his shoulder. He also stood up then tried to hit me in the face. But I caught his fist then pushed him harder.

"Did you think I was lying? I said I'm evil without even trying. Already dead so I'm not scared of dying. Spilling the red from your heart in one sitting. You think you control my head, man, you must be kidding! I raise the dead up and they do my bidding. Boy, I'm only thirteen years old. I'm a riddle. I'm a bad little girl. Yes, I'm bad but not little." I rapped as he tried to stand up. 

(Original Song: "Bad Little Boy" watch?v=Vvr-Kqn-IoA )

"If that's what you think. But I'm sure you can change." he said as he headed back into the tower. Do my ears deceive me? Someone wants to... Change me... Mold me into a better person. And... He said that I wasn't evil. He accepted me for who I am and... He called me his friend... He talks as if he understands my past... But will joining his team really make me into a better person? Will I be able to clear up my previous mistakes? Will I be able to find what I have never received before? Will I be able to trust someone again? Will I be able to... Love again? There are so many questions popping up in my head. But... I guess I'll have to trust my instincts. And if this turns out to be another one of the many mistakes that I have made... Then I shall do the honor of ending my own life... I took a deep breath then climbed back down to my "room".

*~The Next Day~*

"Titans, I have made my decision..." I said with a slightly shaky voice. Their mouths slightly dropped as they gathered around me.

"I have decided to become a Teen Titan. And I solemnly promise that I shall provide any information needed to defeat Slade." I said with a serious face.


End file.
